Discord's Story The Truth (4)
by ChromeFirexDiscord
Summary: Discord's cover is blown as he has to tell a deep truth to the one he loves most. But will he make it, Or break it?


_Discord looked into Chrome Fire's scared eyes. Her green eyes where wide open, she was scared. She knew there was something Discord wasn't telling the truth about. Since when does a pony have a forked tongue? He didn't want to tell her, because she might not ever want to talk to him again. If he didn't, he would be lying, and he's done enough now. If he lied anymore, he might ruin his relationship with her. So he needed to be honest, so Discord let it out a bit a time so Chrome Fire wouldn't freak out anymore._

"You have to promise not to tell the authorities, it might put you in harm's way" Discord said calmly.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE A CRIMINAL!?" Chrome Fire screamed.

"I'm worse than a criminal, but I'm no harm." Discord replied softly.

Discord laid his muzzle on her to calm her down. Chrome Fire was breathing very heavily.

"I love you, and you love me right?" Discord asked.

"I have mixed feelings now…" Chrome Fire said very confused.

"Alright, you know how the news said Discord was missing…" Discord said slowly,

Discord got cut off by Chrome Fire.

"Oh my Gosh, No you're telling me you're…" Chrome Fire got cut off by Discord this time,

"Yes." Discord snapped his hove and turned to his real self.

Chrome Fire turned to almost a light yellow. She didn't even look like she was breathing. Discord was very slowly walked closer to her. Chrome Fire looked like she wanted to run away, but she was frozen in the spot.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you or anyone else." He said comfortingly.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, YOU'RE THE CHAOS SPIRIT, AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Chrome Fire cried out.

"I told you because I didn't want to lie to you!" Discord said slumping down.

"You mean, you lied to me to get with me, or you did it for my protection?" Chrome Fire said in a lower tone.

"I did it for your protection; I didn't want you to be harmed." Discord said stepping forward.

"That's so sweet…" Chrome Fire said turning from her yellow shocked face, to her warm orange color.

Chrome Fire walked slowly to Discord and looked up, she started to laugh.

"How did you get all these animal parts?" Chrome Fire said laughing.

"I asked my mom the same thing; she had a very busy 'social life'." Discord replied starting to crack up.

They both started to laugh. Chrome Fire finally gave Discord a hug.

"Maybe you're not all that bad as they say you are, but we can't be together Y'know." Chrome Fire said lying down on the dirt floor.

"Maybe we can, just in private." Discord said and lay down by her head.

"I don't know, I need some time to think." Chrome Fire laid and trotted away through the tunnels.

Discord took that as a girl's way to say 'no'. Discord returned to his pony form and flew home. Discord decided he'll make more friends, which were actually guys. So Discord headed to the one place that stallions go to, is the Ponyville bar. Once he was inside he sat by some stallions talking, they looked friendly, so he sat on the other side. He ordered a coke, and took some sips.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Discord asked.

"I'm just talking about the Hoof ball game the Ponyville Stallions won." The red stallion with the wings replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Did you see it?" The black stallion with the horn said who was next to the red stallion.

"No I was hanging with my friends." Discord said trying to sound like he had some ones besides Chrome Fire.

"Oh, well you can watch it at my house tomorrow, I'm inviting more stallions to come and watch it, you want to come?" The black stallion asked.

"Sure I'd love to watch the Hoof ball game with you guys." Discord said finishing his coke.

"Cool, I live 56 East Mane Street; I will supply drinks and snacks." The black stallion said.

"By the way I'm Lightning, and this is Zap." The red stallion said getting up from the seat,

"I'm Eagle Flight." Discord replied.

"We'll see you at 8:00." Zap said,

"See you!" Discord said waving.

Discord began to fly home, when he saw Chrome Fire walking around with her head down. He didn't want to meet her in public so he kept flying. When he returned home, there was a note tacked to his door. It read,

"I'm sorry for leaving early today, we can hang out tomorrow okay? Love, Chrome Fire."

Discord smiled, she actually did want to see him again! He ran inside the house and went to bed. He couldn't wait for the next day.


End file.
